poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Antz/Transcript
Here's a transcript of Tino's Adventures of Antz Opening Scene (At Timmy's House) (Timmy wake Cosmo and Wanda with a spoon and make a world pool) Timmy: Guys Guys, Wake up, Wake up! Cosmo and Wanda: (Screams) Wanda: Jeepers, Timmy, what's the hurry? Timmy: It's on, it's on! They're gonna be releasing "Weekenders Adventures of Antz" ''on TV today! '''Cosmo:' Oh, it's about when Tino get turned into a werewolf? (Than Cosmo barfs at Wanda) Timmy: No! Wanda: It's about when Sunset Shimmer being pregnant then Tino will be a great grand father? Timmy: No! Cosmo: I know! It's the one they learn the greatest love of all it's inside of him? And they got finallly get married? Timmy: NO!!!! (Then the show started, and Timmy didn't know) Bowser's New Plan (The Movie starts at Bowser's Castle) Bowser: Now, you know why I'd called you all here? NegaDuck: Oh, I know! Steal some honey?! Bowser: NO! It's about Tino and his friends. Yuki: Yeah, what about them? Bowser: They're gonna to be the ant colony, to an new adventure. We got to plan something to crush them once and for all. Kurumi: But how? ???: Maybe I can help. Megan: Who are you? Bowser: Well, if it isn't General Mandible. So good to see you again. General Mandible: That's right. And I know what to do with Tino and his friends. Sonata Dusk: What may that be. Bowser: QUIET!! Sonata Dusk: Sorry. Bowser: You'll have to excuse her, she's an idiot. Dr. Facilier: So what's the plan? General Mandible: My plan is to seal every ant in the mega tunnel with Tino and friends with them. Then I'll take Tino away and bring him to the Dazzlings. Joker: '''And how's suppose you do that? '''General Mandible: You'll find out soon enough Joker. Bowser: Right. Now, Mandible, take Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire, Megan, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, and Team Rocket with you. Until that time comes, be ready for me to take over the Earth! General Mandible: Yes sir. I won't let you down. Bowser: Good. Now Be gone! General Mandible: '''Will do, sur. A Z's Fife (Then, we cut to the grasslands, then started the opening credits) '''Z: All my life, I've lived and worked in the big city, which, now that I think of it,|is kind of a problem, since I always feel uncomfortable around crowds. I mean it. I have this fear of enclosed spaces. I-I-I-- Everything makes me feel trapped all the time. You know, I always tell myself there's|gotta be something better out there. But maybe I--maybe I think too much. I-I-I think everything|must go back to the fact... that I had a very anxious childhood. You know, my mother never had time for me. When you're the middle child in a family of 5 million, you don't get any attention. I mean, how is it possible? And-And I've always had these abandonment issues which plague me. My father was-was basically a drone, like I've said. And, you know, the guy flew away when I was just a larva. And my job, don't get me started on, because it really annoys me. I-I was not cut out to be a worker, I'll tell you right now. I-I-I feel|physically inadequate. My whole life, I've never been able to lift... more than 10 times my own body weight. And, when you get down to it, handling dirt is, you know-- Shudders is not my idea of a rewarding career. It's this whole gung ho, super organism thing... that-- that, you know, I can't get. I try, but I don't get it. I mean-- What is it? I'm supposed to do everything for the colony. And-And what about my needs? What about me? I've gotta believe there's someplace out there that's better than this. Otherwise, I would just curl up in a larval position and weep. Sighs The whole system makes me feel... Exhales insignificant. Ant: Excellent. You've made a real breakthrough. Z: I have? Ant: Yes, Z. You are insignificant. Z: I am? (The title "Weekenders Adventures of Antz" showed up as the movie goes to the female ants carrying larva as the ants identify each one) Male Ant: Uh, worker. (They put a dirt digger with the larva) Male Ant: soldier. (They put a helmet on the larva) Male Ant: Uh, worker. (They carry the larva and starts walking as we fade into the training) Worker Ant: Let's try it again. Firm grip. Swing hard. Back straight. Concentrate. Follow through. (Then we go to the Mega Tunnel as the heroes are there) Leo: Look at this place. - - Luna (Yugioh): So beautiful. Tino: This is a ant colony, diggers dig the tunnel and the soldiers got find food. Caver: I never see a a ant hill this huge before. Ash: Me either. Kanaka: This is so cool. Shido: Maybe we should go explore the ant hill. Oliva: That'll be a good idea. Carver: Oliva? Mia? Andrea? Emma? Stephanie? What are you guys doing here? Mia: Just for an adventure with you guys. Lincoln: That's good enough to know. Luna: So what's rocking? Stephanie: Don't know. We've just arrived at the ant colony. Leni: What's an ant? Lisa: Ants are eusocial insects of the family Formicidae and, along with the related wasps and bees, belong to the order Hymenoptera. They're insects, means that they have 6 legs. Lola: Oh, I thought they had 20 legs. Lincoln: (Sighs) Lola, why you think they had 20 legs? Lola: Because, they make clotes. Serena: This is why, they don't. Tohka: Hey I wonder who may that be? Narue: I don't know but we've got to find out. Lisa: He's a worker ant. Sakura: Worker ant, uh? I wonder what his name is? Tino: Yeah, let's see this giant ant farm. Be the Ball (Cut to Z) Z: Okay. I've got to keep|a positive attitude. A good attitude, even though I'm utterly insignificant. I'm-I'm insignificant, um, but with attitude. (Then he gets dirt on his face) Woman: Oh, sorry, Z. Z: Great, Azteca. It's working already. I'm so meaningless, I'm invisible. Azteca: Now, you're getting it. After all, it's not about you. It's about us-- the team. It's about... this. Z: Uh, a giant hole in the ground? Foreman: Okay, people. Are we feeling good? All Yeah. Z: Yeah. Foreman: Great. Now, R-1734 through Z-7829, you guys are on wrecking ball. Azcteca: You got it. Z: Swell. (Azcteca hits him) Z: You got it. Man 1: All right. Swing time. Man 2: Let's get physical. Man 3: I love this job. Z: Now, remember, Azteca, "Be the ball." That's the main thing. Now, remember that. You know, gotta b |one with the ball. Would you cut it out already? Jeez. I love my work. And you, well-- You think too much. Come on, Z. Help us build a bigger, better colony. And, for crying out loud, try to be happy about it. Z: Sure, you know. I mean, why-why-- How could I possibly be unhappy being a piece of construction equipment? Foreman: '''Okay, workers, remember. '''Z: Here it comes. Foreman: '''Be the ball. '''Ants" Oh! Foreman: '''Let the energy flow through you. '''Z: Grin and bear it. This is-- This is for the colony. Oh. (Then the ball hits the rock and destroys it) Z: Ow. This is-- This is just a lawsuit waiting to happen. Ant 1: Hang on. Here we go. Ant 2: Faster. Harder. Z: Did I happen to mention that heights make me nauseous? Male Worker Ant: No. This is a ball. Male Worker Ant 2: Hey. (The ball of ants go on a rampage as they panicked) Azteca: Oh, Z. Z: Yes. Yes. I understand. I dropped the ball. Carver: Okay, that was a disaster. Lori: Tell me about it. Luan: It looks as if they go ant bowling. (laughs) Get it? Serena: That's not funny, Luan. Littlefoot: We'll get to meet that depressed worker ant in the bar. Cera: What bar? Leo: That bar over there. Sakura: Oh, I see it. Brock: I think that's where he'll be going. Kanaka: Shall we go there, then? Carver: I don't know if we can go there? Luna: Please? Carver: Okay, since you said please, we'll go. Ducky: Hooray! Cera: Alright, let's go. General Mandible ???: Workers. They're weak. (It turns out to be General Mandible) General Mandible: They lack discipline. They lack commitment. Foreman: '''General, I know there's|been a glitch or two. But everybody is working|full tilt as it is, and-- '''General Mandible: You can't help it, it's your nature. But in spite of your limitations, you are going to finish|this tunnel on schedule. Come tail or high water. Anyone who falls behind is going to have|to explain themselves to Colonel Cutter. And let me assure you, the colonel is not as understanding as I am. Dismissed. (The Foreman leaves the room) General Mandible: Four more days, Cutter. Four more days. Then we can bid final farewell to their kind of incompetence. Colonel Cutter: Yes sir. General Mandible: A fresh start. Imagine it! Colonel Cutter: A strong colony, sir. A colony we can be proud of. General Mandible: Yes, but we're not there yet. Are we fellas? Adagio Dazzle: That's right. Megan: Even though the plans are not in place yet. General Mandible: Yes, I know. Kurumi Tokisaki: Oh what's a girl to do. General Mandible: We will have everything in place. I'm sure of it. - - - - - - - - - - General Mandible: Cutter, we just got word that a termite army has mobilized against us. Colonel Cutter: Against us? General Mandible: We'll have to send troops deep into hostile territory... to attack their colony. Colonel Cutter: Attack a termite colony, sir? That's suicide. General Mandible: Exactly. Do you have the list I asked for? Colonel Cutter: Yes, General. These are the units loyal to the queen. General Mandible: Hm. Then they're|the ones we'll be sending. It's a shame. There's some fine officers here. Colonel Cutter: Don't we need the queen's approval to declare war? General Mandible: Our very next stop, Cutter. At the bar ??? At the Bar/Z meets Princess Bala Z and Weaver switch places Ants vs Termites Ending (Then the movie is over and go back to Timmy) Wanda: It's about Tino getting ants in his pants? Timmy: NO!!! It's about when Tino and his friends meeting a ant named Z and his love-interest Princess Bala, and they work together to stop Mandible's plan! (Then he saw it over already) AHHHHH!!! Cosmo: WOW!!! I'll bet that was really cool! I sure wish we saw that. Wanda: Uh, that's okay, Timmy. I sure they run it again. Well, what you want to do until than? (Than Timmy make a World Pool again, on Cosmo Wanda, again) Both: AHHHH!!!! (THE END) Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts